The present invention relates to an airbag apparatus for use in a motor vehicle mounted on the motor vehicle, more particular, a construction technology thereof.
Hitherto, a construction of an airbag apparatus, in which an airbag is developed and expanded in an occupant restraining area at a time when a motor vehicle collision is caused, is known. Further, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-28997, which discloses this kind of airbag apparatus, a folded shape of the airbag is held by means of a holding member constructed of a cloth to hold the previously folded airbag. However, in such an airbag apparatus, it is difficult to confirm whether a holding operation for holding the folded shape is also securely performed by means of the holding member after the holding member is further mounted, upon securely holding the folded shape of the airbag by means of the holding member.
For example, in a case that part of the airbag is held by means of a holding portion formed from the cloth, as the holding member described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-28997, it is possible to confirm the folded shape of the airbag at a non-holding portion where the holding member does not reach. However, because of a construction provided with the holding portion, it is difficult to figure out the folded shape across the entire airbag without exception. However, when an area of the holding portion is decreased, a possibility that the folded shape of the airbag is figured out is increased. At this time, a problem occurs. That is, an original object such that the folded shape of the airbag is held by means of the holding member, is difficult to achieve.
Accordingly, the present invention is made in consideration of the above-described point of view, and it is an object of the invention to provide a technology effective for stabilizing a quality with regard to holding the folded shape of the airbag previously folded, in an airbag apparatus for use in a motor vehicle mounted on a motor vehicle.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.